The Worst Moments
by remembertheginger
Summary: Some of the moments in the Hunger Games trilogy that I rewrote from other peoples' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So, I wrote this last night, and it's supposed to be Peeta during Mockingjay, when he's being hijacked. I own this poem…**

Murky images race through his mind;

a glimmering girl,

a face he will not put a name to.

The name rises in his mind

despite his efforts to stamp it out.

Katniss.

How could he have loved her?

She was never his.

He was a fool. Should have killed her while he could.

She transforms into a mutt before his eyes.

He shudders in terror,

hears the scream Rue made,

is making again,

as the mutt that was Katniss

tears her apart.

Tears rise to his eyes.

This is a lie,

a small part of him says.

But everything glimmers

and he wants it to end.


	2. Roses

**A/N: This is President Snow in Mockingjay, right before his execution. And he's talking to Katniss. I hope you like it…**

Roses

Supposed to be a sanctuary, a haven

But at this point

He doesn't care.

When he talks to her

he hopes she will know what to do.

She will, come time.

He allows himself one small smile

and waits for imminent death.

When it is time,

execution time,

she aims her arrow;

for a moment,

he fears he has misjudged her.

Her arrow flies straight,

but not at him;

he knows he was right.

Chuckles, then full out laughs.

No roses to disguise

the scent of blood this time.

But he knows he is dead anyway.

Says goodbye to his sweetheart,

Long gone anyway,

and has a thought.

A silent, last gesture of respect

to Katniss Everdeen.

He sinks to his knees

and is gone.


	3. Ready Now

**A/N: This is Rue's death, from her POV.**

She hears a rustling;

Curiosity overcomes her common sense.

She steps out into a small clearing

and knows something is not right.

However, she gives her signal

to the mockingjays

to let Katniss know she's safe.

The birds bounce the melody

Back and forward, and she steps forward.

A net catches her, cradles her,

but she does not feel safe at all.

A cry of terror escapes her;

She can't help but feel fear.

"Katniss!" she screams. "Katniss!"

Katniss runs in, calling, "Rue! Rue!"

She sees the boy from District 1,

the spear flying through the air,

now the spear in her stomach.

Realizes she is going to die.

"Are there more? Are there more?" Katniss repeats hysterically.

She has to say no more than once

to get Katniss to understand.

For a moment, she is afraid

Katniss will leave her. "Don't leave me," she pleads.

"'Course not," Katniss chokes out, taking her hand.

"Will you sing for me?" she asks.

Katniss nods, and begins a song

so familiar.

Katniss sounds like her mother,

singing the song softly.

She relaxes. She is ready now.

Her eyes slip shut, and don't open.


	4. Live With It

**A/N: I rewrote the very end of the first games Peeta was in, his POV.**

She aims the arrow at him

and he knows:

this is what it should be.

He is willing.

So when she lowers it,

he is stunned. "Do it."

She hands the bow to him.

"You do it, and live with it!" she spits.

He drops the weapon.

"I can't. You know that."

He knows death would be

a relief if he killed her.

A moment passes, and he starts untying

the tourniquet. The blood flows freely,

and she stares at him. "No," she says

and tries to put the bandage back on.

He stops her. "It's better this way."

She puts a hand to the pouch on her belt

and brings out a fist full of berries.

His eyes widen. "No."

"Trust me," she pleads. She places half into his palm,

holds her half up to a camera. "On three," she whispers.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Holding hands, the bring the berries to their lips.

A voice stops him, and he throws the deadly fruit onto the ground.

A hovercraft descends, and he touches a ladder; he is frozen in place,

but his leg bleeds freely.

They take him to a table and hook him up;

he can hear her screaming his name.

He sighs

and blacks out.


	5. Morphling

S l i p p i n g

_Oh so gently_

S

L

I

D

I

N

G

**I.n.t.o t.h.e {light}**

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

(T-h-e-p-i-t-c-o-n-s-u-m-e-s)

**Morphling**

The only release

O-o-O

**A/N: Just a little freeverse drabble, Katniss when she's on morphling.**


	6. Prim Drabble

**A/N: Just a little drabble, I might not even keep this… Prim POV.**

She watches. That's all she can do. Her eyes are glued to the screen, willing her sister to come home.

What else can she do?

Her sister is everything to her. A mother figure, a best friend, the one who provides for her.

Still, life goes on. The baker brings her bread. Gale brings her game. She heals what she can. She cannot heal the wound caused by rivalry, though. The words that bite her, sting her, every day. They come more now. Children at school tease her, say that her sister stands no chance.

She'll prove them wrong. One day soon, Katniss will come home. She will finally be able to smile. Not be afraid. Know that whatever anyone else says, it does not affect her.

Not now, though. Right now she is the small, weak girl, able to do nothing but wait. Nothing but watch. Nothing.

FIN.


	7. No More

**A/N: SPOILER, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED MOCKINGJAY!**

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. . . . **

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Okay, this is Prim's death, her POV.**

She walks.

_Where's Katniss?_

A shadow

blots out the sun.

The Capitol seal

appears above her,

emblazed into a hovercraft.

Silver parachutes freefall

into the waiting hands

of children.

Her eyes widen as she

realizes what they are.

She rushes over to a

nearby child, snatches it

from their hands.

"Don't open-"

But the top unfolds anyway,

blossoms open like the flower

she was named for,

and she stares down into its contents.

A flash of light,

a searing heat,

and suddenly

she is no more.


End file.
